Brownie First Aid Badge
The Brownie First Aid Try-it is part of the “Legacy” badge set introduced in 2011. In this badge, Girl Scout Brownies find out what to do in an emergency, from calling 911 to using first aid to treat minor injuries. When the unexpected happens, she will be prepared! When a Girl Scout Brownie has earned this badge, she will know how to get help in an emergency and treat minor injuries. Step 1: Find out how to get help from 911 An emergency is when something serious like a fire or a car accident happens, or someone gets hurt or sick and can’t get help for themselves. Find out more about how to handle an emergency. Choices (Do one): Role-play 911. Ask an adult to write different emergency situation so slips of paper and put them in a jar. With your Brownie friends, take turns pulling a paper from the jar. Role-play a call to 911 based on the information on the paper. -OR- Practice 911 with a friend or family member. Take turns pretending to make calls to 911. One of you will play the role of the caller and the other the operator. -OR- Get advice from an expert. Invite a police officer or firefighter to talk to your group about the importance of calling 911 in an emergency and what you need to say to get help. * * * If you call 911 You’ll be giving information to the person on the other end of the phone sot that help – police, firefighters, or an ambulance – can arrive as quickly as possible. It's okay if you don’t know everything. Just give as much information as you can. What You Need to Know * Your name * Your phone number *: Tell the operator the phone number from which you are calling, even if it isn't your home number or your cell number. * What happened *: Tell the operator what you know. For example, did someone fall off a ladder? Was it a car accident? * What's wrong *: Is the person who’s been hurt bleeding? *: Has someone passed out? *: Is the person feeling dizzy, as if their head is spinning? * Where you are *: If you don’t know the address, give the 911 operator a landmark, such as "next to the grocery store" or "down the road from the high school." * How many people are hurt * What’s already been done *: If you or someone with you has given first aid, let the operator know. Remember: Don’t hang up until the 911 operator tells you it’s okay to do so – they may need to ask you more questions. Step 2: Talk to someone who treats injured people Step 3: Make a first aid kit Step 4: Learn how to treat minor injuries Step 5: Know how to prevent and treat outdoor injuries Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:Girl Scout Badge Category:Brownie Category:First Aid Badge Category:Legacy Badges